Danball Senki: Future Gate ON HIATUS
by GenesisXYZ
Summary: In the year 2121, just as LBX became very popular and touched the hearts of many throughout the years, it's popularity turned into something more exciting. With the saucers being built, companies began to build machines that became the rides of LBXs. And a new function was made as an addition to the excitement. [Full Summary in Prologue] (Read 'History of Bonds, Sad Song' first.)
1. Prologue

**GenesX: I don't own Danball Senki. I only own my story and the OCs. Those who found this story first, please read 'History of Bonds, Sad Song's first before proceeding to this one.**

* * *

 **If you ever wonder what the future would look like,**

 **Would there be a difference between the present?**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

Once again; he was back in the void. Nothing to see but the dark that he usually hates. If he were in a room with no lights turned on, he swore; he would punch the guy that had a nerve to creep up to him and make fun of him without him noticing. Though none of that happened. No one was really there. It was just him in there, breathing.

Then he remembered and began to question himself. 'Shouldn't I be in heaven right now?'

He frantically moved his head around, looking for a door or a gateway to heaven like the ones that he saw in the movies. But to his panic, he saw nothing; it was just the blackness he have been seeing all along.

He tried to make a sprint but a voice stopped him.

"You're a awake?" It asked, sounded masculine but hoarse at the same time.

That question only confused him as he looked for whoever was there with him. Yet as always, no one was really there.

The voice seem to returned, with a slight of exasperation included. "Will you open your eyes?"

Open my eyes? Then it snapped him. He found himself feeling shame for not realizing as he deadpan. No wonder it was so dark. He thought. He has to stop being like an idiot when it comes to get conscious.

With a nod made by his head, he moved his eyelids upward and his brown eyes met the daylight again. Blinking twice, he sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Glad you're okay."

He turned and finally met the owner of the voice.

A young male teen adult sat by the side of the bed that he later found himself sitting on it. He was about the same age as him, and has purple spiky hair and topaz brown eyes. He realized the stranger was a waiter, judging by the formal clothes he was wearing such as a white polo sleeved shirt with a small black bow around his collar, a darkish black buttoned red vest suit, and black formal pants.

Just as he looked closely at his face, a thought went into his brain. 'He reminds me of someone.'

He didn't notice him holding a glass of water as he handed it to him.

"You might be thirsty." he said.

Though he just stares at it, then at the teen who had bought the look as he laughed.

"Don't worry, it's not poison or anything if that's what you're thinking?"

Glancing back at the glass, he took it and hesitantly put it up to his mouth and drank. After a few gulps and the water was already being swallowed, he put the glass down and thanked the waiter.

The waiter only waved his hand. "Don't mention it."

He smiled and looked around. "Where am I exactly?" He asked.

"You're in Blue Cat's Café."

Surprised at his response, he stared at him. "This is Blue Cat's?"

The look on his face seemed rather confuse. "Yeah, why so surprise?"

He snapped. "Because I thought I'm in a hospital."

Come to think of it, he was still alive, which shocked him the most. That nuclear system should've killed him after he made contact with the core. But it didn't, he actually survived and the world was still here, alive and resumed its rotation. Although, the latter was that if he was really alive, Ban and the others must have found him conscious, and he began to wonder why they took him to the Blue Cat's instead of bringing him to a hospital.

The teen just looks at him before replying, "Well, I was about to, after finding you at an alley beside the café."

Eh, I was in an alley? He thought bewildered.

"But you still have a pulse and there were no wounds on you." He recalled. "I was trying to wake you up, though I realized you were conscious after a few tries so I brought you in."

He nervously gulped as he asked the bar tender. "How long was I that conscious?"

"Three days."

He felt like he wanted to throw the glass but didn't, knowing that it would cost him since he is, in fact, at a cafe.

"At least, it wasn't five days." He mumbled.

"Well, at least it isn't." The teen smiled, ridiculed. "It could've turned into weeks, instead."

He sighed at that.

Then the waiter asked, "What's your name?"

He glanced at him and thought whether he would tell him his name or not. He hadn't met this person before; last time he visited Blue Cat's, there was one of Gouda's gang hired as it's waiter after Gouda gained ownership of the cafe. But knowing Gouda, he wouldn't just fire his friend who happily accepted his offer. Although, this particular person seemed rather nice to him and he never thought he would be kind enough to bring him in after he found him in an alley; still wondering how he was there though.

Finally, he answered. "Hiro."

The teen smiled. "And I'm Trunks, at your service."

Trunks stood up from his seat and went to the door.

"Where are you going?" Hiro asked, curiously.

"To get some clothes for you." He said, glancing at the brunette after he stopped by the door. "Your outfit looked shattered when I found you the other day."

Hiro frowned. "You don't need to do this for me." He said. "I'm just an unwanted customer."

Trunks smirked. "And unwanted customers are always welcome in Blue Cat's."

He turned the door knob as he slung the door open, and left.

After he left, Hiro have a thought again. 'Even if he's this nice, something tells me this person definitely reminded me of someone.' But of who though? Purple spiky hair, light tan skin? He couldn't put his finger on it.

Sighing, he turned to the window, which he found it open as he paused.

Few seconds later, Trunks came back with a set of clothes.

"Got the clothes," he said. "Time for you to change."

He didn't turn back to him, and he didn't heard him saying anything when he asked. "What year is this?"

He arched a brow. "Year? As in what year is now?"

Hiro just nodded, still not glancing back to him.

"Just what year?" Hiro asked.

"Um, year 2121." Trunks answered curiously. "Why do you ask?"

Hiro couldn't explain it. He couldn't because he doesn't want to. If he told him he would think of him as some lunatic or something.

The blunette doze off while gazing at the scenery that the opened window showed to him. It showed him Tokiosia. But not the actual Tokiosia, more like he would put this way; a more futuristic Tokiosia.

Finally finding his voice, Hiro responded. "Just asking."


	2. Experience 1

**Quick Notice: To those who already read History of Bonds, Sad Song and began reading this story, I thank you for your patience. Though once you read, you'll notice a little change here and there, different from the first one I wrote. I happened encountering stories that relates to Danball Senki and I was very impressed. But there are two writers that I do have in mind; hiro9796 and Aquila Aqua. I read through the stories that they had made so far and they were very astonishing. Now what I'm trying to say is; since Hiro wrote his own story with chapters that have a title (Chapter/Episode #: Name), and Aqua's were just entitled as chapters (Chapter #), I would like to have my chapters/episodes as experience (Experience #) instead; just to make things fair if this is okay with them.**

 _ **Important notice: I don't own Danball Senki. What I only own are my OCs and the fandoms that I made (this also includes the pairings.)**_

* * *

 **Summary:**

 **In the year 2121, just as LBX became very popular and touched the hearts of many throughout the years, it's popularity turned into something more exciting. With the saucers being built, companies began to build machines that became the rides of LBXs. And a new function was made as an addition to the excitement. Even with the advancement, however, the brain jacking event returns and Hiro Oozora, who was being teleported to this timeline, must sought who was behind all of this. Together with new friends with shocking relations, Hiro just got in for more surprises in store.**

* * *

 **What would it be like, if you can possibly meet a child or two of your bloodline in the future?**

* * *

 **Experience 1**

* * *

Hiro already checked himself as he glanced at the mirror. The clear glass reflected his hair and face, and the new set of clothes that Trunks offered just only amazed him even more.

Instead of just clothes, he was now wearing a long sleeve gray jacket with a blue gear outline from around the collar to the end, all lined and circling around at the back of his waist like a train running down the same tracks endlessly. Underneath the jacket, he also wore a simple black shirt with a yellow line around the collar, and surprisingly, he didn't realize the jacket would even have two small buckles placed on where his chest would be located. The pants were just simple and were grayish as the jacket, it didn't have the gear lining but it only have one line traced each on front of his legs, the belt was even hanged and was strapped around his waist but it had a more futuristic buckle too, and his shoes were just dark blue trainers with several triangular accessory design on the straps.

Just how the heck did they make such clothing? Hiro thought dumbfounded. I'm like that fashion model in a fashion show rather than a future citizen in a future city.

"Is this really okay?" Hiro asked as he glanced at Trunks who was almost done fixing the bed.

He looked up to him and blinked. "The clothes?"

Hiro nodded.

"Why?"

"They're kind of um, how do I put this," he paused briefly before responding, "expensive?"

Trunks held the blanket on his arm and blinks at the blunette before he laughed.

Hiro just looked at him while he continued laughing, confused at the waiter's sudden reaction.

Trunks stopped laughing but he chuckled when he replied, "Just what did your appearance remind you of?"

"Some model." He answered, still confused.

"I guess people do have different tastes towards things." The purple haired teen shook his head in exasperation. "The clothes that you're wearing are mine, and they're just cheap."

"Really?" Hiro exclaimed in surprise. "You should've told me at least, and these are really your clothes?"

Before Hiro would take them off, Trunks stopped him by grabbing his arm. He put a hand on his shoulder and smiled in a friendly manner.

"It's alright," he assured him. "You can have them, I already have a spare in my closet."

Hiro looked hesitant. "You sure?"

Trunks nodded and asks, "By the way, what are you going to do next now that you're finally awake?"

Hiro thought for a long moment and finally answered, "Find my way home."

He figured that telling the whole truth to the purple haired teen wouldn't be a good idea so he thought this would be his answer; at least he was being honest.

Trunks who didn't find it as a lie, grinned.

Just as the waiter leaded him out while he was tailing behind him, Hiro looked at the place where he found surprisingly, no change except the inside was more spacious than the 2055 Blue Cat's. Finally exiting the Blue Cat's, Hiro didn't thought the cafe would be bigger and wider as of an academy and it looked more rather futuristic than just a simple cafe, once he took a glance at it after he got out.

His amazement was broken after Trunks gave him a pat on the back. He turned to him, only to see him still wearing that grin.

"Hope you find your way back." He said. "But if you can't find it anywhere here today, come back to the cafe and you can start off where to go tomorrow."

Hiro only smiled, pleased by his offer as he gave him a nod.

* * *

 _The sun was setting and the six year olds already went off to their houses and left the playground. Though, one child stayed. Young Hiro sat alone at a swing that was farther away from where the kids exited. No one noticed him there, neither the adults, as if he was invisible to them._

 _While he sat, he painfully let his tears flowing out of his eyes, not caring they would sting the light bruises on both of his cheeks. His blue perm hair was somewhat dusty, his clothes were as well, and his knees had reddish scrapes._

 _Crying softly, both of his bruised hands held a small book tightly. His endless tears fell on its cover made out of fabric leather, as wet marks started to appear._

 _"Mom..." He sobbed. "I want my mommy..."_

* * *

Hiro couldn't help but stare. Before him, stood the park where he used to go out and play, by himself. Surprisingly, he hardly believed that it still look the same even if it was already about ten or fifteen years already. Almost resuming his motive, he noticed one difference at the park, and he found it strange after seeing a statue of an LBX, which his first thought was his second LBX, Ikaros Force. Then there are teens crowding around it, all he heard from them was awe's, woahs, and a few were saying "Go get him/her!"

Hiro only made a curious look. 'What's going on over there?'

Not hesitating to check it out, he commanded his legs to take him to the crowd. As he arrived, luckily, the teens weren't tall enough to block his view, he saw two players, one boy and the other was a girl, fighting with their LBXs using the D-Cube. He didn't noticed the D-Cube being remodeled into a futuristic one because he was staring at the girl.

The girl has a cherry colored hair and her eyes are yellow neon. She had the same light skin as him and she looked rather like a fighter when her clothing style consisted of a red and black cap, a red color shirt buttoned together with white buttons, blue shorts held by red and black suspenders, a cherry and black hand band on her right wrist, and red and black shoes.

But his eyes widen when he saw her face, even if her cap overshadowed her facial looks he can clearly see the sight of it. 'R-Ran!?' he thought in shock.

He didn't notice her opponent, LBX Warrior, attacking her LBX furiously, however, with great speed and movement it dodged everything it swung and managed to offended the opponent with several scratches made with its claw-like weapon.

The boy grunted in frustration while he pressed the buttons several times harder, "Darn."

With a final swing, he thought he hit it but instead, the LBX dodged it successfully with ease. The girl only smirked, she had found an opening.

"Our turn!" She shouted, her thumb pressing the buttons straightaway.

The speed of her pressing went too fast suddenly, and her LBX started to react with a punch onto Warrior's chest, and it made a sky upper kick on the chin. Then it moved up its other leg and jabbed it right into the chest as Warrior was sent flying and crashed into a hill.

As the dust dispersed, they all saw Warrior having its knees on the ground and fell face down afterwards. Blue lights came out and exploded from the LBX, a sign to them that it have been break over.

The young audience broke out a cry of awe, while Hiro just stood there in surprise. She didn't use her Attack Function. He thought, finding hard to believe that this girl, or he would prefer Ran, be this strong.

The boy walked up to the red head and the two shook hands.

"You're strong," He complimented.

She only smiled, "You too, you're pretty good with Warrior."

"Still," He shook his head, "Your Athena is way too fast, I can hardly make a hit every time you dodge."

"It's an instinct that Athena and I share." She explained.

None of the teens noticed Hiro as they left the playground, leaving only him and the girl. He looked at her LBX. Due to it being too fast, he couldn't make out the model, but when he finally took a glance at it, surprisingly, it looked identical to LBX Minerva but there are parts that looked awfully similar to Kinoichi and Pandora, and the design color was red velvet and black with gold linings on the edges.

But once he finally looked at the girl, he immediately knew that she was not Ran because she was younger than the red head he knew. Otherwise, there was no way this girl in fighter clothes would be her.

Somehow, the girl seemed to notice him as she called out, causing the nineteen year old teen to be caught by surprise.

"What are you looking at?" She questioned while eyeing him suspiciously from head to toe.

"Um..." He tried to think of something to get him out of the situation.

He didn't saw her expression changed when he was about to say something, but was cut off when the girl suddenly hugged him. Surprised by her actions, and shocked afterwards as she said,

"Oji-san!"

* * *

"I wonder if Hiro found his way," Trunks thought in wonder while he finished cleaning the remaining dishes. Feeling thirsty, he took out a glass and a jug of water.

A sound of bell ringing from the door caught his attention as he turned. At first, he thought the guest was Hiro so he simply mistook calling the person.

"Hiro?" A young teen echoed.

When he finally recognized the teen, Trunks merely slapped his forehead. "Oh, it was just you Hiroto."

The teen, Hiroto, has lapis lui-blue colored hair and his spiky hair was shaped of a leaf, with an exception of one short upwards pointing spike of blue hair. He has light skin and brown eyes, and his appearance consisted of a simple orange t-shirt with a thick, silver-buckled brown belt over it, and a blue touch CCM was hanged at the side. The T-shirt was underneath a blue and black jacket with gold and white linings on the sleeves and around the upper part beneath his stomach, khaki trousers with black case-like pockets with red zippers, and blue and black trainers.

Surprisingly, Trunks never thought his young friend would look identical to the guy he helped out, and he was practically thirteen instead of nineteen.

Hiroto asked, "Who's Hiro?"

"A guy that I helped out," He answered as he poured some of the water into his glass, "he left earlier. I told him to come back if he can't find his home and help him out again tomorrow." He explained. "When you came in, I thought it was him because you two were somehow identical."

"Eh..." Hiroto said. "Really?"

Then the door was opened with a voice bursting into their conversation.

"Nii-san!" The same girl from earlier shouted, her voice sounded cheery and excited. "Look who I just brought with me!"

"Let me guess," Hiroto said in mused, not turning to her. "Saru?"

He thought he would see Trunks grinning as usual, instead there was this look of shock on his face and it only confuses the blunette.

"Nope!' she said, surprisingly not irritated. "Even better!"

When he finally turned, his first thought was him seeing his reflection. But it wasn't his reflection, he saw a young adult that looked exactly like him, minus the clothes and hairstyle, stood right in front of him, with his younger sister clinging onto his arm.

"Oji-san!" She introduced Hiro to them.

For a moment, the awkward silence just broke by a shattering glass. To Hiro's relief, it wasn't him breaking the glass, and the one who broke it was Trunks, who happened to take his drink but dropped the glass instead, and his mouth was gaping like a fish.

And there was Hiroto, who just wore the same expression as the waiter, and Hiro only make out of a wide eyed face once he saw the young teen actually carrying his identical trait.

The girl only giggled. "He looks exactly like you, Nii-san."

Both of the blunettes just stared, ignoring what she just said and the short silence was disrupted once again as the two only cried at the same time, with the same reaction.

"Ehhhh!?"


	3. Experience 2

**GenesX: Sorry if the date confuses you. After a review from hiro9769, I knew I made a mistake of choosing the 2081 year since Hiroto and his sister were like both in their thirteens. Anyway, thank you for noticing, Hiro. Also, there are people here, two or more perspectively, who came from another anime, but I didn't make this out of a crossover. Don't know if it's not allowed, but if you finished reading this Experience, just give me a review about this manner.**

* * *

 **If you still have the petal, will you remember them?**

* * *

 **Experience 2**

* * *

Hiro have seen enough schools being a big academy. But he never thought the school, where his grandchildren enrolled, would be humongous and way more futuristic than other schools in this year.

Like he described, it was totally humongous and it had more space than Blue Cat's. The school itself was a big round dome mixed with cybernetic buildings. Around the school, he saw lots of greenery with flowers and several trees being planted and the paths were cemented with yellow bricks. There are lampposts as well, some were placed on the school's entrance, the rest was everywhere. He thought the school is another park of Tokiosia instead.

"This is where you study?" He glanced at his two grandchildren who were guiding him around.

His granddaughter was giggling when she heard his voice sounded so surprise since it is his first time visiting their school.

Hiroto, however, only made a pride smirk. "Yep. This school is the best in Japan."

They stopped in front of the building entrance as Ranko and Hiroto went to ask the security guards to let them in while Hiro glanced up. Looking up, he noticed some labeling with a large thunderbolt on top of the entrance as he read; Raimon Academy.

He remembered his talk with Trunks and his grandchildren earlier at the cafe.

* * *

 _"So you're saying," Trunks recited, "you were teleported here by a tower that detonates?"_

 _After the awkward meeting and Hiro being introduced as 'Oji-san,' the four sat one of the reserve tables. Hiro sat in the middle, and to his left was Hiroto and, to his right was his biogical twin grandson's sister. His sister, who is also the girl that have Ran's traits, was known as Ranko._

 _Hiro just began explaining to the three how he got in to this timeline, though he sweatdropped after Trunks quoted the fact that the detonating tower teleported him here._

 _"You could say that, yeah..." He mumbled._

 _But Ranko asked without thinking, "Why are you there though, Oji-san?"_

 _Hiro flinched when he felt their eyes on him. Why was he there? He couldn't explain. If he told them why they would freak out, and Hiroto and Ranko would start asking him questions; 'how were you alive?' something like that._

 _"I.. don't know." He lied. "I don't really remember why I was there."_

 _"Except you remember the detonating and teleporting part?" Trunks pointed out._

 _He nodded then began changing the topic by saying, "Look, I really want to go back to my timeline."_

 _"Hm..." Trunks thought briefly. "Time traveling is impossible to everyone."_

 _Except one man, Hiro remembered the guy in the lab coat. But even if he was the only man that made the tower a time machine, Hiro hated the fact that the scientist might not be existed today._

 _"Except one," Hiroto countered, causing Hiro to glance at him in shock._

 _"I met a guy that invented a time machine," the young blunette proclaimed, "and he's our Science teacher and Professor."_

 _Ranko seemed to know who he was talking about when she supported his idea, "Maybe he can help."_

 _"Who is this teacher and Professor you're talking about?" Hiro asked._

 _Surprisingly, Trunks somehow knew who it was as he answered his question._

 _"Asurei Rune."_

* * *

Trunks even said he was teaching in this Raimon Academy. Rune, Hiro recited in his head. Have he heard that name from somewhere?

His train of thoughts broke when his grandchildren called him. Ranko just happened to grab his hand and drag him inside the school building while following her brother. He had to admit, the young red head is just like Ran who would have the guts to drag him around with such force; although it was her habit, he didn't mind.

Once inside, he turned his head around, glancing at whatever object was placed here and there, and he could see various colors being nice decorations around the place. There were also light blue screens hovering above their heads, and he even noticed a statue of LBX Achilles when the three of them walked by. There was no one there other than the security guards, and probably the teachers as well, since they are looking for one among them.

They stopped at an office which they believed was Asurei's. Hiro was informed by Ranko that the teachers in the academy have their own separate offices due to the school being so big.

Hiroto have been knocking on the door for three times, yet there was no response. He tried turning the doorknob, only realizing that it was locked. He turned to his sister and grandfather while frowning, "He's not here."

Ranko could only guess. "He probably went for some important discussion with Seeker."

"Wait," Hiro tried to catch up what she just said, "you're saying he's working with Seeker?"

"Not just Seeker." Hiroto corrected him. "He also works with NICS, El Dorado, and even Tokyo's Prime Minister. But originally, now that he's our full time teacher."

Just suddenly, Hiroto saw someone walking by the halls. Ranko noticed her brother's gaze as she turned to what, or who, he was looking at, and immediately recognized the person.

"Isn't that-"

Before Hiroto could finish, the young red head already made a sprint for it, leaving Hiro and the young blunette, whom in turn, run after her.

After turning around the corners of the hall, Ranko reached the main center of the school and saw the person who walked by earlier.

She was escalated in happiness as she called, "Saru!"

The said person turned, only to see the young red head already close as she crashed into him with a hug. This, however, cause him to caught by surprise, and lost his balance as he fell backward and the latter was having her on top of him.

Saru laughed as he hugged her back. "Miss you too, BF."

Ranko got off from him and grinned as she helped her best friend stand.

"Saru!"

The two turned to see Hiroto and Hiro coming into the scene. The young blunette was all in wide grins when he saw him. He gave out his hand and Saru grasped it with his as they do what most boys do.

"Boy, am I glad to see you?" Hiroto said. "Welcome back."

Saru only grinned and pat at the back of his friend. "Good to be back, Hiroto."

Hiro, though, looked at the boy closely. Saru has white spiky hair and wore goggles with a black frame and yellow lens. He wore a sleeveless orange shirt over a full sleeved black shirt with pants that have the same color as the shirt underneath. There is also a black belt buckle strapped around his waist, and there was a touch CCM hanged at the left side. He also wore white boots, along with a small light blue scarf. Just when he saw his eyes, they were big and are colored dark violet, and his face reminded him of someone.

* * *

 _Out in the green fields at a nearby lake, Kazu and Ami were setting up the camp tables. While doing so, Hiro on the other hand, was showing his LBX Ikaros to two soccer players._

 _They were awed to see it moving with its dual swords in action as a blunette girl came in._

 _"LBX must be popular in Hiro's world." She smiled while proclaiming._

 _Hiro gave her a nod. "Yeah, and this is one of my favorites."_

 _He commanded his LBX to do a dual posing as he introduced his LBX to them. "Ikaros Force!"_

 _The two soccer players gasped in excitement. The brunette player turned to him and asked, "How does it move?"_

 _"With a CCM." He answered._

 _"CCM?"_

 _"You mean that?" The short soccer player pointed at his blue CCM._

 _"Yeah, this helps you control the LBX." He explained._

 _The brunette turned to his friend and said, "We should get one of those."_

 _"So," Hiro asked. "Who wants to try?"_

 _He gasped when he saw several of the soccer players raising their hands. All were saying me's and others were I do's, as he smiled. Kazu and Ami saw this, and both of them smiled at each other._

 _Hiro let the brunette try as he gave his CCM to him. Though, the soccer player looked confuse and nervous when he start pressing the buttons randomly. This only cause Ikaros to move awkwardly and it started spinning and spinning until it fall off from the table._

 _The four of them gasped, and the player gave back his CCM while apologizing._

 _"Ma, it's alright." He said. "It's your first try. Once you're good with the controls, you'll get better_ _."_

 _The brunette asked nervously. "Really?"_

 _"Really." He grinned as he put his hand on his chest. "I wasn't good at it when I first got an LBX. But Ban said when it comes to practice, you'll get better. So I believe in you, Tenma!"_

 _Tenma grinned back. "Arigatou, Hiro."_

* * *

"Tenma?" Hiro bluntly whispered, it was loud enough to have the trio hear him clearly while he stood there in shock. "How?"

Saru, who finally met the young adult eye to eye, was shocked to see him as Hiroto's twin or duplicate.

"Who are you?" He asked, a little stuttered when he first saw him.

Both of the siblings glanced at Hiro then back to Saru. The two seemed to know where this was going.

"Oh," Ranko spoke first, "you haven't met Oji-san yet, Saru."

Saru in turn, glanced at the red head in surprise. "Oji-san!?"

Hiroto put his hand on the white haired teen's shoulder as he calmly told him, "Let us explain."

But a familiar feminine voice came in to their talk. "Mind if I join in before you explain?"

For a moment, Saru's expression changed into a wide grinning face, and Ranko just smiled weirdly. Hiro only arched a brow when he find their sudden behavior odd as he turned to Hiroto. He was surprised when he saw his grandson blushing madly.

Then he heard him stammering, "It can't be."

The young blunette turned. The three followed his gaze only to see a female teen standing right beside the Achilles statue.

She was about the same age as Ranko, and she has light blue hair that has grown a little pass her shoulder. Her skin was lighter than Hiro's but she looked rather healthy than pale, and her eyes are blue aquamarine. She wore a sleeveless white shirt with a pink pad over her chest and a small design of a yellow flower was placed in the middle and upper part of the pad. A white belt was strapped around a pink skirt that she was wearing, and a pink version touch CCM was hanged on the right side. She also wore white and pink boots.

The girl just made a friendly smile. "Nice to see you guys, again."

Then she turned to Hiro, who had his eyes widen in disbelief, as she smiled. "And to you too, Hiro."

Saru and Ranko blinked as they turned to the older blunette, and Hiroto, who quickly turned back to his normal self, did the same.

They were all staring at him. And Hiro was too shock to say something nor noticing their stares as another memory went straight to his mind.

* * *

 _In the same fields, Hiro demonstrated about LBXs to the girl that he, Ban and Tenma saved._

 _While demonstrating, he controlled his LBX Ikaros to make faster sprints on the table. The girl was watching, or was observing at his skills._

 _He tried making a stunt but when he did, the latter was that his LBX just tripped and it nearly lost its balance until it finally fell down._

 _He mumbled in disappointment, hence with a slight frustration, "Oh man..."_

 _But he was surprised when the girl giggled, finding it funny and interesting to her._

 _Hiro smiled as he lend out his CCM to her, "Wanna try, Fran?"_

 _Fran, however, gasped as she turn her head away, feeling a little hesitant, "Demo..."_

* * *

He finally said something, and it was only her name. "Fran?"


	4. Experience 3

**After the war, the brain jacking finally ends and already ceased by the government as well...**

 **-Tokio Daily News, 2059**

* * *

 **Experience 3**

* * *

The civilians of 2121 were focusing on their daily lives. Some worked while others hang out. A cybernetic locomotive train sped on the tracks as it entered a tube-like tunnel and later came out at the end. Flying cars, and truck hovers stopped when the stop light turned red. On the ground, people were just walking, didn't see the advanced vehicles as their problem since the mechanisms were only 'flying' through the air.

But while they kept themselves busy, none had noticed a man dressed in a black hooded cloak. He just stood in an alley where no one would dare to look, except thugs and gangs. Though they were not a problem to him because he took care of the nuisances the other day.

He gazed at the streets and the tall buildings of this city before him. So big and tall, he described. So futuristic, and the citizens are just cheery even if they have work in mind.

Then a big holographic screen appeared above the busy, cheery city.

In that screen showed a logo and a man jumped in as his famous entrance.

"Hello folks! This is Artemis's host, Booster here!" He introduced himself.

He had tan skin and black eyes. He was wearing an orange bandana which completely covered his hair, and there are goggles that looked similar to Saru's, but in a different occasion, hanging around his neck. He wore a blue shirt with the Artemis logo printed on the middle, brown trousers, and black buckled boots.

"In three days, Artemis will now open 2121 LBX World Tournament," he announced, "Champions around the world are coming to have a chance to face against each other, and Japan's best LBX team."

Everyone, even the young LBX players, paid attention to his announcement while he explained excitedly about the event and LBXs. The man in cloak listened as well and after Booster finished announcing, the man smirked evilly.

The cheer won't last.

* * *

Back to Raimon Academy, Hiro and the younger teens went outside of the building to have some fresh air filling in their talk. And as they did, they reached a field ground where a soccer field was placed and they sat at the hill.

"I can't believe I would see you again," Hiro shook his head.

"Ah," Fran nodded, "I never thought we would meet in this timeline, surprisingly you're in fact an adult this time."

"Can one of you explain?" Ranko asked loudly, causing the two reunited friends awkwardly glance at her.

"Explain what?" Hiro asked.

"How you two meet before us." Hiroto answered, with a hint of jealousy which no one notice.

Although, Hiro notice it but kept it to himself, wondering if his grandson had a crush on Fran.

Fran nervously laughed, "Long and short story."

"Anyway," Saru turned to Hiro, "Did I hear you saying 'Tenma' earlier?"

"Yeah, and I thought you might be his descendant or something." Hiro answered.

"Well, I met him through time traveling, and he's my friend." Saru said as he later frowned. "But that, I'm not so sure if I really am."

Hiro was rather confuse at that. "Why?"

Before he could answer, Ranko got to him first and purposely changing the subject, "How was your trip in Brazil, by the way?"

The older blunette just looked at her with his brow raised while Saru smiled. "Fine. Brazil is really a big place and the people there are really nice, except the 'fan' fights are far off the edge."

"Did you get caught in those fights?" Fran asked in concern.

The white haired teen shook his head. "Not really. I was on a higher ground when the fight started."

"Lucky you," Hiroto envied him. "Last time I went to Brazil, I nearly got killed when the hooligans made a stampede."

Both Hiro and Saru smirked when Fran slapped the younger blunette's shoulder. "Watch your language, Nakahara." She scolded him. "I know how mean people can be when it comes to be a fan of an 'idolize' team, but please try to show a little respect and don't talk insults towards the Brazilians."

Hiroto raised both of his hands in surrender, "I won't say it again."

Fran just rolled her eyes.

Then Hiroto asked, "How 'bout you, Fran? You seem to have some fun in your trip, and you look pretty in those clothes."

Hiro only smiled when he saw his grandson blushing after saying it, the latter was that he laughed in the inside while thinking how the young teen got his ways of giving remarks towards their 'love life.'

The female blunette was blushing at the last part, and she hardly stammered, "Thank you, my mother and I bought these clothes." She answered, feeling a little calm, "And for your question, yes, it was fun."

"Eh!?" The young red head glanced at Fran's clothes before exclaiming, "Why didn't I notice earlier!?"

"Don't know," Saru shrugged, "Maybe because you're too busy on the topic before another."

"Wha-"

Ranko cut off when a vision flashed before her eyes. At the eastern streets of Tokiosia, there were people running around, screaming. She could not get why until she saw the cause. LBXs jumping on the streets and most of them started firing randomly. There was no one controlling them, so this would only mean the LBXs automatically move themselves without their controllers. A man in black cloak was there, standing in the amidst of chaos and before him was a young brunette boy facing him.

She wasn't the only one seeing this, Hiroto and Hiro saw the vision too, along with the last part of the man and the brunette. When the young adult looked closely at him, the young teen somehow looked a lot like Ban.

The vision ended and the three woke up to reality while Fran and Saru looked at them in concern.

"What's wrong?" Saru asked, noticing their serious faces formed suddenly.

Hiro was about to reply but Hiroto already got him there, "It's Taiki."

Taiki? Hiro repeated, only in his head, just as Hiroto finished, "He's in trouble."

"And the worst part," Ranko added. "Brain jacking's back."

* * *

In Seeker base, the place was still the same, except new several equipment were being added and placed there. It was even bigger as it originally was and a lot of Seeker members were working on their positions.

Asurei Rune was now watching the progress that the Seeker have been working on. The leader of the organization had left for some federal matters with the government so the Professor of Hiroto and Ranko was chosen to be the 'sub' in charge. Though Asurei didn't mind. He had finished checking off the test papers the other day, and the members and staff were even kind to him since most recognized him as a brilliant captain and scientist.

Their progress had been a success and it was almost done when Asurei received a phone call. He told the members to finish up the progress as he turned around and answered the call quietly.

"Hello?"

 _"Professor," Hiroto responded._

"Hiroto?" He didn't remember giving him his phone number, which surprises him, "How did you know my phone number?"

 _"I asked Saru to have it dialed in my CCM," He answered. "Anyway, is Taiki with you?"_

Asurei raised his brow, "No. But I remember him being at East Street. Why do you ask?"

While Hiroto explains to the Professor, a Seeker member called out to the scientist, "It's done sir!"

Asurei only raised his hand, signing them as 'wait for a moment.' Listening at the phone while nodding at the same time, he ended the call as he turned back to the members and staff.

All shaken up when they saw his serious expression as he ordered, "Prepare for a look out, we got an LBX rebellion going on soon."

* * *

"So Taiki is Ban's grandson?" Hiro asked after walking across the street along with his granddaughter. The vision that they saw had not happened yet, and the two were split from Hiroto, Fran and Saru, whom in turn, looked for their brunette friend around the East Street since the area was big. And they weren't kidding.

While searching for the young Yamano, they had to walk around and look over shops, markets, and the people there were only a few. Though it was still hard for them to search even if it was less crowded.

Ranko nodded. "Ah, and he's your god grandson."

Hiro was shocked and stuttered what she just said. "My god grandson?"

The red head only smiled while she had her index finger touching her cheek nervously, "Let's just say two families got closer as close siblings."

As they walked and searching at the side street, Hiroto and his two friends did their search for the brunette in a building before going to another that they thought he would be there.

"Brain jack?" Fran shook her head in disbelief. "Why now?"

"It was supposed to be already over just after the DC War." Saru recalled.

"Yet it came back." Hiroto said.

After some thought, Fran spoke softly, "Could this be related to what 'he' was talking?"

It was loud enough for the two boys to hear. The trio stopped as Hiroto and Saru glanced at her, both somehow knew the 'related' and the 'he' behind who she was referring to.

Sighing, while wondering as Saru responded, "Haven't seen him coming by the cafe to see Trunks." The white haired teen shook his head. "He's Trunks' great grandfather after all."

"But not from this year." Fran reminded him.

"Still," Hiroto looked up and saw the sun, no longer be seen when it was covered by big white, but gray clouds hovering in the blue sky. He said in final, "He's trying his best to return."

* * *

 **GenesX: So as you know, Fran calling Hiroto 'Nakahara' is not a nickname or anything. It's his last name which Ranko has since they're siblings. I will tell you why I choose the names in the later chapters. Anyway, give a review like always.**


	5. Experience 4

**"Humans are not beasts. Humans are not gods. Humans are questions what is means to be human. Exactly what is "man" here for. Humans that have become too smart begin controlling and ruling the world, as if they were gods. Humans who obtain great power devour the weak and pay no mind to their acts of cruelty, as if they were beasts. At some point, those people who progressed too far forget what is like to be human. I wanted the world to think about this, about the way humans should be."**

 **-Ren Hiyama**

* * *

 **Experience 4**

* * *

It have been an hour and fifty minutes and still no sign of the young Yamano. Hiroto, Fran, and Saru already went to the buildings Taiki would often visit, though none of the people who knew the brunette and own the place saw him.

Hiro and Ranko have the same result as the trio and they kept asking people close by if they ever crossed paths with the boy.

The brain jack incident had not started yet, but they were very aware for it to occur. Hiroto did inform Asurei and Seeker of this and probably went out to check on Tokiosia's main computer if it were to be hacked and brain jacked.

Ranko tried to reach Taiki's CCM with her own, but ended up receiving no answer and didn't have time to send a voicemail as she put down her CCM.

"Still not answering?' Hiro asked while sitting on a bench.

Ranko shook her head, answering no as the young adult sighed desperately.

"Just where can he be?" Ranko said worriedly, after calling the brunette for the third time and there was still no response from him.

Hiro crossed his arms and thought deeply. The young teen wasn't at the sidewalk, nor at the malls and stores, which Hiroto told them through Ranko's CCM not too long ago. Thinking deeper and deeper, his first thought was the vision. He, including his grandchildren, already saw the scene with Taiki and the mysterious man facing each other. But what Hiro happened to notice was the place that the two were at. It looked a lot like a parking lot but there were old cracks and shredded posters taped on the walls.

Getting the idea, he glanced up to his granddaughter and asked, "Are there still buildings abandoned around here?"

She looked at him, finding it strange why he brought the question up but answered instead, "Yes, and I think it's Optima. Why do you ask?"

* * *

Asurei and several Seeker members were already at Tokiosia's main computer. But it was rather odd because there hasn't been a change or anything similar to that, and nothing was connected to the computer. The El Dorado team arrived and began helping them patrolling around the area just to make sure nothing comes close to the system.

In the meantime, Asurei called Saru and explained to him what they find after the white haired teen picked up the phone.

"The computer isn't brain jack." The Professor said while turning back to the machine. "It looks perfectly fine and untouched."

 _"I see."_ Saru said in understanding.

"By the way," Asurei began asking, "Have you find Taiki yet?"

He could tell that the teen shook his head.

 _"No. But Ranko and Hiro went to Optima."_ He answered. _"They told us he might be there."_

Asurei raised his brow, Optima was rather fine to him, but didn't expect someone's name, surprisingly familiar to him, to be brought up and included.

"Hiro?"

Saru somehow flinched but quickly hides it as he told him, _"I'll explain when this matter is over. For now, I have to go back searching."_

"Okay." Asurei answered curiously before he and the other side of the line ended the call.

* * *

Back with Hiro and Ranko, the grandfather and granddaughter arrived at the abandoned hospital. It was closer to East Street, and to the older blunette's surprise, not a single person or a vehicle passed by the building.

But to Ranko, it was no surprise to her at all as she looked up to the building before her. It was still old and nothing more, though it would be a lot scary once they get inside.

Hiro seemed to notice this as he put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it assuringly. She turned only to see her grandfather smiling.

"I'm right behind you." He assured her.

His assurance successfully calmed her down as she gave him a nod. Finally, the two went inside. Unbeknownst to them, there was a man in a familiar dark coat with a hoodie covering his identity. He stood there behind the walls, watching the grandfather and granddaughter entering the building as he followed them silently.

While in the building, Hiro and Ranko walked and scooted through the old rubble fallen from the building itself. Looking around, Hiro saw the technology that Optima used to use, all broken and some crushed underneath of the rocks.

"What happened here, anyway?" He asked as he turned to the red head who was walking ahead of him, but not farther away.

Ranko felt hesitate until she answered. "There have been a war going on, and it only happened about sixty years ago."

Hiro was somewhat surprised when he heard of this. "A war?"

"In today's history books, this war is called DC War." She explained. "DC stands for _Dimension Civil._ "

"Dimension Civil War." Hiro echoed.

"Optima caught up into this tragic battle," she continued further while jumping over a big hole under the floor as Hiro did the same. "And thousands of people nearly died, including Ban's wife."

Hiro blinked after she brought it up, forgetting the fact that Ban already married somewhere within the timeline. "Ban has a wife?"

Ranko just nodded. "She used to be a patient of this hospital. From what I know, when she was younger, her condition was worse due to her illness."

"How did they meet?" Hiro asked.

"Ban happened to meet her when he first came to Optima." Ranko answered. "Her sickness was gone after the war."

Good to hear. Hiro thought. If her condition was worse, there would've been a chance that she would die. But at least she made it out alive, he could imagine Ban being glad and happy that she did. He smiled in mused when he thought of the brunette. Ban was still single after the rest started dating following his date with Ran. He felt bad but now glad for him to have someone to love.

Then his thoughts went back to the DC War. He asked Ranko, "Why is the war called DC War?"

Before she could answer, they heard a buzzing. Glancing at each other, they went to where it emitted the sound. The buzzing got louder once they walked closer to the location and exited to what it appeared to be the same parking lot they saw in their vision. But what the vision didn't show to them was a sort of a machine standing in the amidst of the abandoned place.

It stood there untouched, and it seemed to be recently built not too long ago. It had this normal size version of a network dish and set of wires plugged behind it, connecting to a box that looked like a computer and it was blinking blue light. On the monitor, there was a count down saying, _"20:45"_

Twenty minutes and forty-five seconds. Their eyes widen in realization.

"I-Is that a bomb?" Hiro exclaimed.

"Why a bomb in this ruined building!?" Ranko said sarcastically and confused of what was going on.

"That's not a bomb." A hoarse voice gave the two its attention as they turned and saw the man from earlier, still covering his face underneath of the hood.

Hiro felt alert when he saw the stranger and quickly putting his arm in front of Ranko just to defend her. Although, the man doesn't appear to be the other man in their vision, and his voice sparked some familiarity to the two.

"Who are you?" Hiro asked, not hesitating to glare and look suspiciously at the man before them.

The man couldn't reply when he saw what came next. He shouted, "Killer Droid!"

The two words made them even more alerted. They quickly turned, and saw the LBX killer appeared right in front of where they were facing the machine. It roared as its core glowed, causing it to make a forcefield around Hiro and Ranko, including the man, who happened to come inside to aid them. Once the light faded, they're now in the forcefield and before them was the D-Cube that set on abandoned cities and the Killer Droid was in it.

Hiro was shocked after it happened. "How did it create this even if we don't have our LBXs out!?"

My LBX. Hiro gritted in thought. His LBX Achilles D9 was destroyed and he doesn't have D-Legendiaz with him, which he knew it was destroyed as well but by none other than Arata.

The man walked up to him and took something out to him. Hiro looked at it and surprised that it was his first LBX; Perseus in red and blue version color. He grasped it in his hands and looked at the man, whose hood finally wore off.

All he saw was the same hair color as Trunks but spiky and dark brown eyes instead of topaz ones, and he looked a lot older than the bar tender in about somewhat twenties.

* * *

 _"I saw what Ban and the other children have." A man with purple hair stated. "The future belongs to the children."_

* * *

Those were the very words he remembered, those words were said from the man who wished this world to have new hope and a better future. The man who changed his ideals of destroying the world government. The man who believed in Ban that he could give him the world that he wanted. The man who saw what the children of mankind were capable of.

Before Hiro, was the man standing there right in front of his eyes.

Ren Hiyama, also known as Lex, is alive.

* * *

 **Updating will be slow for a while, just to inform you. Give a review like always.**


	6. Experience 5

**What you now see, is the faces of their faces.**

* * *

 **Experience 5**

* * *

Hiro could hardly speak as he stood. His eyes was not deceiving him nor he saw through the man as Lex as an illusion or a ghost. He's not, he's real and he's alive.

His attention snapped when he heard Ranko calling, she too was surprised and Hiro was more than surprised after the red head called. "Lex!"

Before they ask further, Lex, however, replied calmly, although with a serious tone. "Questions later. We have a killing machine to finish with."

The adult glanced up and the two followed his gaze as they saw the Killer Droid in the D-Cube. Its orange eyes glowed deadly and roared.

With a final look at each other, both Hiro and Ranko nodded as the three took out their CCMs. Just one click at the same time, their LBXs obeyed and were summoned to the battlefield.

"Athena!"

"Perseus!"

"Ifreet Kai!"

* * *

 _ **Battle Start!**_

 _ **Athena, Perseus & Black Ifreet Vs Killer Droid**_

* * *

"Remember to slow it down before attacking its core." Lex reminded them.

Both of them shouted. "Got it!"

The black dragon like machine howled as it began shooting at their LBXs with its two massive artilleries. In a quick response, Athena jumped backwards while Perseus sprinted and circling around to dodge the bullets. Ifreet Kai, however, remained at its position as the black brawler framed LBX put up its arms just as the bullets collided with its armor.

The Killer Droid stopped shooting and roared. The smoke slowly faded, only to reveal the silhouette inside the cloud of dirt which was Ifreet Kai. Surprisingly, the LBX did not have any heavy damage after receiving every single bullet made contact with its frame like it was nothing.

Hiro felt goosebumps after the black flame majin LBX roared, but simply ignoring it as he and Ranko made their LBXs smashing and slashing the arms and legs of the Killer Droid. Then both attacked the core which it cracked as the LBX killer cried in fury as it swifted it's tail around, causing Perseus and Athena to be caught off and flew away.

But the two LBXs managed to land safely and stood between Ifreet Kai.

Suddenly, Lex declared, "Wait for my signal."

Hiro looked at him confused but Ranko seemed to get it and knew what he was going to do.

The adult shouted, "Attack Function!"

* * *

 _ **ATTACK FUNCTION:**_

 _ **Varzodas**_

* * *

Ifreet's eyes glowed with dark red violet wrapping around the LBX. Burst of flames flashed behind its back as Ifreet set its feet onto the ground before launching itself towards the Killer Droid. Violent flames formed around the flame majin's right hand as it formed into a fist and landed right to the core once it went closer to the LBX killer. The core cracked even more as the Killer Droid cried.

"Do it!" Lex exclaimed.

"Hai!" Hiro shouted. "Attack Function!"

"Roger!" Ranko shouted as well. "Attack Function!"

* * *

 ** _ATTACK FUNCTION:_**

 ** _Cosmo Slash_**

* * *

Blue energy like particles formed as Perseus gathered them with just at the tip of its two swords. Then it jumped high and charges the energy to the swords' tips. Gathering enough energy and fully charged, Perseus landed through slaming the ground, unleashing a great shockwave.

* * *

 ** _ATTACK FUNCTION:_**

 ** _Souken Rangeki_**

* * *

Like Perseus, however, Athena charged the blue energy into its fists. Then it jumped towards the opponent and fired off a barage of blue energy spheres from its claw-like weapons.

Both attacks combined only caused them to make big waves of blue energy as they landed onto the Killer Droid.

Once the smoke faded, Hiro was shocked to see it still standing, however, its armor frame and artilleries was in no condition to withstand another attack presumably they looked weary with the heavy damage.

"Special Function!" Just hearing it made the blunette turn over to the adult, surprised that he never heard of a function like that before until he glanced back to Ifreet doing what it was commanded to.

* * *

 ** _SPECIAL FUNCTION:_**

 ** _Phantom Dragon Dance_**

* * *

The black flame majin made a sprint forward, now closer to the Killer Droid as Ifreet started with a quick punch. After that, it was followed by a barrage of flipping kicks, damaging the armor frame of the LBX Killer extremely without any mercy. With a final kick, the feet of Ifreet was in dark red violet flames and landed it right on the face of the Killer Droid.

Just like that, the Killer Droid was sent flying through the abandoned buildings and finally stopped midway. It's left eye as well as its right eye, which happened to be damaged after receiving the final kick, stopped glowing. A moment later, electric currents formed around the machine before blue light particles emitted from it. The Killer Droid was now break over.

The dome that trapped Hiro, Ranko, and Lex faded as the D-Cube field fade as well. Lex walked over to his LBX and picked it up before going to the computer.

"W-wow." Hiro murmured, speechless and astonished after witnessing the Function as he watched the adult typing the code and pressed 'Enter.' The lights stopped blinking as the machine's malfunction stopped as well, with its job intervened and stopped.

"What did you do?" Ranko asked.

"I shut its systems down." He answered before turning back to the two. "That way, it won't brain jack the city."

"Brain jack the city?" Hiro echoed, couldn't get what he meant and thought the LBXs would be the ones being brain jacked. "What do you mean?"

Lex turned and asked him with a obvious tone. "What else did you see in your vision?"

It took Hiro by surprise when he learned that Lex knew about his future sight. Ranko, however, wasn't surprise but took the question into her mind as she thought back to her vision.

Then she snapped and looked up to the adult, "Cars falling."

Hiro looked at her confused until he slowly realized what she was talking about just as the red head continued. "In my vision, I saw cars falling. Then there was the train rails gone out of control that they went above the speed limit and crashed into buildings." She turned to her grandfather who was listening intently to her. "You saw it, right Oji-san?"

Hiro nodded. "I sure did. I thought it was the LBXs that caused it." His fist tightened. "I was wrong."

"But it's a good thing you came here." Lex pointed out.

Both of them turned to the adult as he continued. "Whether you're right or wrong, you still prevent the dark that happens to be the outcome." Lex smiled. "If you hadn't thought of coming here the city would be left barren by now."

"Lex..." Hiro muttered and smiled back.

"Anyway, how did you know we were here?" Ranko asked.

"I didn't. Hiroto told me." Lex responded nonchalantly.

"Hiroto?" Hiro echoed in surprise. "So he told you about our vision."

"Yes." Lex nodded. "And you must be the grandfather, Oozora Hiro if I'm not mistaken?"

Hiro scratches his head while nodding. "Wait, Taiki!" He announced just as Ranko remembered what they were there for as she had her hands set on her head. "Oh right, Taiki! I forgot about him!"

"If you're looking for him my guess is that he'll be meeting up with Hiroto and the others. Just after Hiroto called, I tried calling Taiki and explained the situation." Lex explained.

"Eh? He answered your call?" Ranko pouted. "Why hasn't he answered mine because I've tried calling him three times already!?"

"He was training under Ota X." Lex answered.

'Ota X?' Hiro thought. Since when did Ban's grandchild being trained by him? It would've been obvious to him that he, Ban, and Ran were trained under his guidance whether physical or mentally 'physical.' Either way, he was glad that the boy was alright and the brain jack was prevented to occur. But his thoughts changed to the man in cloak.

Before speaking, Lex declared, "We should probably head back to the cafe. It's not safe to stay here."

"But what about the man in cloak?" Hiro asked. "Surely, Hiroto told you that too and in our vision, he would be here with Taiki facing him."

"Oh yeah, he should be here." Ranko said after not realizing until now.

Lex stood there as the two waited for an answer. Finally, he responded, "Visions are our guides whether they're the future or the past. But sometimes, they can be quite confusing until you later realized they were outrun."

With that, he walked away leaving Hiro and Ranko confused before they followed him out of the abandoned hospital.

* * *

 _I remember being at Saturn, Lex recalled the scene of him falling along with Saturn._

 _I was falling. Saturn was falling. I watched Ban get to Eclipse safely just after I told Takuya that we were inside._

 _"You can make it, Lex!" Ban cried just as he was pulled away with the cockpit returning him to the ship._

 _"Game over." Lex said, loud enough for the young brunette to hear._

 _I remember saying it. Game over. That was all I said because everything I had done and worked for was a failure and a mistake that I have been regretting after realizing that destroying the world government wasn't the answer to resolve everything. But I knew Ban, and I trusted him that he could make a world that I wanted. That was when I found out that he actually did, along with other children's help._

 _Saturn exploded after it crashed into land or ocean. Lex didn't know where it landed to, but he knew the rocket that became the deadly nuclear weapon would kill him, and only him since the Innovator group as well as Ban and his friends already evacuated. He could hear Ban shouted his name desperately and before he knew it, around him was covered by flashes of white light with several colors mixed and combined. As if they were flames, he was engulfed by them as he closed his eyes._

 _But what I didn't expect after learning that fact._

 _Lex opened his eyes and found himself being on bed. He sat up and looked around until his gaze stop at a certain spot with a certain someone. Beside the bed he laid and sat on, was a boy sitting on a chair sleeping. Shockingly as he looked closer, that boy wore black framed glasses but has a familiar brown mushroom hair although with spikes of brown hair at the back. Even if his eyes were closed, seeing his face hit the adult some familiarity until he murmured in disbelief._

 _"Ban?"_

* * *

"The boy who helped me and stayed by my side just after he found me conscious was Taiki." Lex said as he and the Oozoras walked on the side streets. Passing a few stores and markets, he continued, "I was shocked to see him when I woke up and I was mistaken for him to be Ban. What's shocking to me that he's actually Ban's grandson. There I realized from the day I met Taiki then Trunks, was that I went into the future. I don't know if it was Saturn but if it was, I don't know how it did it."

Understanding him, Hiro turned back to the ground while walking and said. "That's kind of the same situation I was in."

Lex stopped as Ranko stopped with Hiro being the last one to stop. They were a few blocks away from the cafe although they stopped because of what the older blunette just said, and Hiro just don't know what to say or explain because he was afraid of what might his granddaughter's reaction would be since she was there with them.

Before he could say anything further, Ranko told him, "If you don't want to explain it now I understand."

Hiro was shocked after she said that as she continued, "I know you have reasons, and it's alright to not just say it out loud. Since Hiroto and I are your grandchildren, we're like you in some ways." Then she gave him a hyperactive smile, surprisingly, that smile reminded him of Ran's. "But if you want to talk about something Hiroto and I are all ears so don't worry Oji-san!"

"Ranko..." Hiro murmured as he smiled.

Lex smiled as well after seeing the scene between the two Oozoras, relieved that nothing had gone outburst since less than ten seconds ago the air was intense but has now passed by.

The trio arrived to the cafe shortly just as they entered, only to meet a familiar bickering argument from two certain people. To Hiro's surprise, it was none other than Gouda and Sendou, unfortunately, he later learned they were not the same people.

The one that looked like Gouda was a female teen but has a long wavy darkish turquoise hair and wild purple eyes. She wore a black trench coat with a red band strapped around her right arm just below the shoulder with some writing which Hiro couldn't understand. She also wore a darkish green collar shirt that is halfway down to her stomach, which it was wrapped with bandages even though the shirt didn't successfully cover it, black skirt, black knee socks with red lines circling around it, and black and red rubber shoes.

The latter who looked like Sendou was a male, surprisingly, he looked awfully like him except his eyes were calm shaded gray color. He wore the same clothes as the Sendou had worn when he met him at Alohaloha Island, excludingly, his scarf was white and has a gray spade symbol on it.

"You can't just do whatever you want!" The male exclaimed.

"I'll do whatever I want even if it's risky!" The female argued.

The scene of the two fighting and arguing at each other about nonsense, made Hiro seemed to comparing them to an old married couple just as he sweatdropped along with Ranko, who find their argument not very pleasing.

"Geez, can't these two give themselves a break?"

Hiro turned after hearing a voice of a boy and was surprised to see another two familiar faces. There who stood aside of the arguing teens was Jessica and Jin, in gender bent to Hiro's shock.

The boy who seemed to be the owner of the voice have the same traits as Jessica. Big blue eyes, freckles on both cheeks, and blond hair that juts in backward and down direction. He wore a brown above-waist-length jacket with black outlines, a green shirt, dark grayish trousers with a brown belt buckle strapped around it with two green holders at each side of his waist, and brown cuffed boots.

Beside him was the gender bent of Jin which was a girl. Like the boy, however, her traits matches to Jin's judging by the sharp but calm red eyes, and the long black hair with a white highlight on the right side of her bangs. She wore a purple waist-length but sleeveless jacket with black outlines. She also wore a teal turtleneck shirt with long sleeves, gray denim shorts, white socks, and black shoes.

The two of them were watching the bickering fight between the two older teens before the girl sighed. "Face it Jess, it's their natural instinct to be like that since both of them came from their respective great grandfathers."

"I wonder how our grandparents able to get along with arguments like theirs?"

Hiro got to stop being wide eyed all the way when he find another two familiar faces coming in with an additional of two following along.

The one who wondered and asked out was a boy who have Kazu's traits. Although he has similar ginger hair as Kazu, it was tied into a ponytail a bit higher. He wore cyan polo tank top, white and pale blue dress shirts with both collars popped, black pants and black dress shoes.

Beside him was a girl that looked like Ami judging by the familiar short lavender hair but her eyes are similar to the boy's. There was an earmuffs around her neck and she wore a similar clothing top as Ranko's such as a buttoned shirt except it was pink, and wore dark pink shorts, white knee socks, and brown boots.

The other two that followed looked a lot like Yuuya and Asuka, although with a minor different trait. Another boy, presumably who looked like Yuuya, has a long dark red hair tied into a ponytail that stopped halfway to his back. Like Yuuya, his right eye was covered with red hair and he wore a green sweatshirt with red zip and stripes, khaki pants, and black and yellow trainers. The latter was a girl, who looked similar to Asuka, except her eyes were emerald green and her hair was jet black. She wore a similar cap as the Kojou's. She also wore a white polo shirt with a blue tie with a certain symbol, over the polo shirt was a dark blue vest jacket, dark gray short pants, and white and black snickers.

The only people who Hiro already knew in the cafe was Trunks, who was having a headache from the two arguing pair, and didn't find Hiroto and the others there which surprised him because he thought they would be here first before them. That changed until he heard his grandson.

"Oh man, the whole gang is here!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah and I can see Kaede-san and Shiori-san hasn't changed a bit." A boy said after him.

Everyone, including Hiro and Ranko as well as the said people who were arguing, Kaede and Shiori, except Lex who was smiling turned towards the entrance. None of them heard of the bell ring to signal them someone entered due to the bickering noise made by the pair when they argued. But the two stopped just as everyone, excluding Lex, saw Hiroto along with Fran and Saru before them. What Hiro noticed was a certain young teen beside his grandson and it was none other than Taiki. How he knew him was because he had heard of the Yamano and he looked awfully like Ban. Except his eyes are brown instead of hazel. Like what Lex told him, he wore glasses but similar to Ban's and wore a brown sweater with a yellow W mark on the left side, white collar shirt, red tie, black pants, and black dresser shoes.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Taiki grinned.

* * *

 **GenesX: Sorry if this was late but I was having trouble with my OCs appearances and I got crazy over what they should look like and what should they wear. Anyhow, summer is closing soon and I'll be going back to you know what September gives me this time around. So the updates would be much slower and very late. Give a review like always, and speaking of reviews, I happened to look at the list and saw that it was only hiro9796, sorry if I mention you, who have been reviewing and following along the story.**

 **It nearly got me upset but I really appreciate hiro [the author] for being an online reader to make comments about my story and help me out with the story. I know there are online readers out there who want to be just concealed readers not to mention the ones who make up names just to hide their real names. I don't blame them or any of you for that but I was very upset and almost made me think that no one is interested to this story like it would cause me to stop updating the story. If you want to tell me why, unless you're not very interested with the story, then please do have a comment about it.**

 **Thank you if you read this notice.**


	7. Experience 6

**_As years passed, what has become the present becomes the future._**

* * *

 **Experience 6**

* * *

Everyone in the café gathered around as the teens whom Hiro didn't know yet were surprised after Hiroto and Ranko announced that he is their grandfather. The shocking fact to Hiro is that most of these regular young adults look a lot like his friends. Barely.

The blond male, whose face is similar to Jessica's, step forward and introduced himself, "Hi I'm Jesse Ryuenji." He then lift his hand which was pointing to Jin's gender bend who stood behind him. "And this here is my sister, Jenna." He claimed. "But most people we know and I often call her 'Jen,' and she and those people call me 'Jess'."

"It's nice to meet you, Oozora." Jen stated while bowing her head.

Hiro couldn't find the words and he merely responded, only a "Yea..."

Abruptly, the female that looked like Gouda, crashed in between them and took Hiro's hand as she shook it. Hiro couldn't make out what she was saying as she stated too quick, "It's really you? Oh I what am I saying, it is you! You're Ranko's grandfather anyway and you do look similar to the younger version I saw in the photos. It's an honor to meet the Atlas! Oh wait, how rude of me, I'm Kaede Nanako!"

"Will you stop shaking his hand?" The older male teen carrying Sendou's traits, except the eyes, walked right in while sarcastically saying, "You're going to break his arm."

The said female did stop but turned towards him with an annoying face.

Kaede said grumpily, "Look who's talking stupid poet."

This taken aback by the older male as he angrily spoke in sarcasm, "Heck I don't do that to people when meeting them!" He continued, "And I'm not stupid and I'm not good at poetry!"

"But your first name says so." Kaede argued. "And you're definitely stupid."

"Well, I don't mind to bring up the fact that your full name literally means _veggie child maple_ in reverse."

Kaede glared at him as he smirked.

Hiro found himself sweatdropped along with his grandchildren and Jesse while Jen was just sighing, somehow knowing where this was going.

"How dare you!?" She exclaimed.

"Yeah," He said, "I dare!"

The two older teens began to argue again leaving everyone sweatdropped as they watched the scene unfolded.

"And that guy is Shiori Noriko." Jesse nervously smiled.

"Just leave them be," Another male, about the same age as Jesse and very similar to Kazu, came to Hiro along with the girl who looked like Ami. "They'll stop once they get tired of arguing." He stated, and turned to the older blunette.

"The name's Kazuo Aoshima." He introduced himself. The girl beside him introduced as well, "And I'm his sister, Emi. We're also Taiki's cousins."

"W-What!?" Hiro exclaimed in shock.

"Oh," Ranko said sheepishly, "we haven't told you that."

"You didn't really tell him?" Taiki asked.

"Our bad." Hiroto grinned, the same way as Ranko.

Taiki sighed as he turned to Hiro. "I know you may have heard of me but let me introduce nicely." He said, "My name is Taiki Yamano. It's really nice to meet my own god grandfather in these circumstances."

Hiro nervously nodded. "Yeah, it's good to see you in person."

"Hey!" The black haired girl, whose face is similar to Asuka's, took their attention as they turned to her.

"Can we have our introductions now?" She asked. "Nate and I haven't gone yet."

The said person, a male teen name Nate with the traits of Yuuya except the hair color, merely smiled.

Emi giggled, "Yes you can, Kei."

The girl beamed as she walked over, followed by Nate, and happily said, "I'm Keiko Kouru. People call me 'Kei'."

"I'm Nate." Nate said as he and Hiro shook hands. "But that's what my friends call me. My full name is Nathaniel Ryuunosuke."

"Nice to meet you..." Hiro said, finding hard to say his name or memorize due to it being that long.

Finding this, Nate complied with a smile, "Just call me Nate."

"Geez, just when will these two stop." Saru complained under his breath as the arguing duo is heard within the background and they were talking about nonsense which everyone cannot comprehend.

"You're expectations is false, Kazuo." Emi sweatdropped.

Kazuo replied with a sweatdropped, "Yeah, not like what I envisioned to be."

"They'll only stop if something catches their attention." Jen stated.

Without anyone realizing, there was a TV set on the wall. It was on and it showed a cub like animal until the screen reverted to the Artemis logo as Booster came in and said, "Hey folks! Booster here, and are you ready for more LBX battles?"

As if Jen's statement was a wish being granted, Kaede and Shiori finally stopped as they turn their attention towards the television. The rest and even Hiro looked up at the screen after being able to hear Booster's next words.

"If it's yes then you'll gonna love what's in store for you tomorrow!" He announced.

Ranko turned to her big brother. "Nii-san, it's tomorrow!" She exclaimed.

Hiroto merely had his hand slapped his forehead and mumbled in disbelief, "Shoot, I forgot about that."

Everyone else envied his forgetfulness. Except Hiro, Saru and Fran, who didn't seem to understand and were confused.

Saru raised his brow, "Tomorrow?"

"What's for tomorrow?" Fran asked.

Everyone reverted back to the TV just in time for them to hear Booster's continuation. "Tomorrow, Artemis of Japan is going to be filled with people. Lots and lots of people! And do you know who are among them?" Booster chuckled. "Why the National Champions of course!"

Hiro was still confused, however, that hit the spot in Fran's and Saru's heads.

Booster continued, "The champions all around the world and even Japan's will be participating the National World Cup!"

"The National World Cup..." Fran muttered.

"H-hey, that's us." Saru claimed, not able to find his voice but loud enough for everyone to hear.

They all looked and the screen showed pictures of different teams and it lastly changed to a picture of Hiroto, Fran and Saru. Underneath of the picture, there was a very detailed logo saying, "Tri-Exvious."

"Japan's champions," Booster said, referring to the trio of that team, "I hope you're ready because the national champions from around the world are going to challenge you into their battle! So be prepared! That's all folks!"

After the announcement, Hiro turned to Hiroto. His face is displayed in a totally surprise expression.

"You're Japan's champions?" He asked.

Hiroto didn't say anything but nervously nodded.

"You wouldn't believe how fierce the battles were last year!" Ranko excitedly recalled. "There were lots of strong players in Japan but Nii-san and his team managed to go through!"

"Then it came to my team," Taiki said.

"Your team?" Hiro asked.

"We're called the 'Brave Xros'," Kazuo stated. "We were at the finals and battled them."

"We nearly got the upper hand," Emi said as she turned to Fran who happened to make an eye contact with her, "but lost in the end. You guys are really a strong pact."

Fran only smiled nervously, "We would say the same thing to you."

"By the way," Taiki began while turning to Hiroto, "I never thought you would stay the same Hiroto I know. You still forget things."

"Hey, me is me." Hiroto said so sarcastically.

"And forgetting is your habit." Ranko complied.

"Not to mention your recklesssness." Fran added.

"So what? You want me to change?" Hiroto questioned with a grumpy tone.

"No. Not really Hiroto." Taiki replied but smirked as well. "We just want you to be that way, no offense."

"Yeah right..." Hiroto looked away with his arms crossed and his face shaped into a grumpy expression.

Almost everyone, except Hiro, Trunks and Lex, laughed while Hiroto just rolled his eyes and not caring.

Taiki barely stopped laughing and pat his brotherly rival on the back. "We mean it Hiroto."

"Well, you better mean it." He said, still wearing that grumpy face.

"Don't be such a grumpy bear." Fran punched the Nakahara on the arm, causing him to take by surprise as she stated, "We're just teasing you."

"So are we just hanging out all night or what?" Kei asked.

"Now that you mention it," Nate turned to the clock. The long hand is pointed at nine while the short one pointed at six. Nate read it as '9:30 pm.'

"It's getting late." He claimed.

" Oh yeah... I forgot time flies." Jesse yawned loudly while covering his mouth with his hand.

"Hey Hiroto," Trunks called out, "since you and your team are Japan's champions, you should go home and get enough sleep for tomorrow."

Saru nodded at the suggestion, "Yeah, we should."

"Well, peace out everyone." Shiori waved his hand out as he went over to the door and left the café.

"I'll see you guys in action tomorrow." With that being said, Kaede left as well.

The rest of the gang already went out and the only people who are still in the café were Hiro, his grandchildren, Trunks and Lex.

Hiro noticed Hiroto and Ranko hadn't left as Lex and Trunks noticed too. Trunks asked, "Aren't you going home?"

Ranko fidgeted her fingers and replied, "Well we were planning to but..." She turned to Hiroto as her brother nodded. She turned back to them and said, "The thing is, we're wondering if we can have Oji-san come home with us."

This took the said older teen by surprise as Hiro looked at Hiroto then Ranko.

"If it's okay with you, that is?" Hiroto asked nervously.

Don't know how to answer, he looked back to Trunks who caught his eyes on him as the purple haired teen smiled. "So what do you think?" He asked.

Hiro turned back to his grandchildren. He could tell they were nervous, of what his answer might going to be.

Though as Hiro smiled, he made up his mind.

"You know," He said, "I think I'll actually come along."

The two were surprised as Hiroto asked, "Are you serious?"

Hiro nodded and had his smile turn into a wide grin, "Well, why wouldn't I be?"

Ranko couldn't help but burst in joy as she ran over to her young featured grandfather and clinged his arm, almost instantly lost his balance but Hiro managed to stand straight up.

"Yehey! Oji-san is coming home with us!" Ranko squealed happily.

Hiro chuckled as he and his grandchildren went straight to the door. They said their goodbyes to Trunks and Lex as they left for home.

As they left, silence falls. Neither Trunks and Lex said anything as they sat in their own chairs. Finally, after five minutes Lex broke the silence, "Do you have a room where I can sleep in?"

Trunks, of course, was surprised. He stared at his great grandfather as he closed his eyes and smiled.

"There's always a room for you." He answered.

* * *

After leaving the café for only about an hour, Hiro and his grandchildren stopped by a certain house. It was no house, it was wide and it looked like a dojo's place. Once Ranko found the keys which was hiding under a leaf like ornament that sat on clay frog, she began to unlock the door.

While she was doing that, Hiro stood there and stared at the house before him. It's building structure, the stone design on the walls, the roof above the door. He recognized them and began to questioned himself but only in his thoughts, 'Isn't this Ran's house?'

"Oji-san!" Ranko's calls snapped him back from his thoughts as he looked and saw Ranko who had unlocked the door. Hiroto stood by with her and motioned his grandfather, saying, "Make yourself at home, Gramps."

* * *

 ** _Hiro stood in front of the same door of the same house and blinked when the door opened._**

 ** _"Ran-" He didn't expect a karate chop in turn as it landed on his head._**

 ** _Shaking, his legs bend and kneeled on the floor while groaning in pain with his hand touching his poor head. He was about to say something as he looked up and realized that in front of him, wasn't Ran. It was in fact, Daimen Hanasaki, Ran's grandfather._**

 ** _The old man looked at him, his eyes didn't seem to show friendliness as if he was telling the blunette that he was not welcome._**

 ** _"So you're Ran's fiance?" He asked, his tone sounded harsh. "She's too young to be married."_**

 ** _This, however, made Hiro blushed madly. Of course, they were just about fifteen years old but the idea of him being engaged with Ran made his heart skipped a beat._**

 ** _"Oji-san!" Ran came into the scene. Her face seem to be tainted in red as she tried to restrain her grandfather who was about to make another karate chop on Hiro._**

 ** _"How dare you propose her in her teens!" His grandfather exclaime_** ** _d while struggling in Ran's grasps. "I'll not let you go into our house! Ran unhand me!"_**

 ** _"Oji-san, Hiro is just my boyfriend!" Ran claimed, her face became totally red as her hair and refused to let go at the same time._**

 ** _"But that's the same thing!" He argued._**

 ** _"No," She exclaimed sarcastically, "it's different!"_**

 ** _Hiro sweatdropped as he watched the bickering, none sensible argument unfolded between granddaughter and grandfather._**

* * *

Hiro never went inside after that. He never knew what the dojo look like and he wanted to see it. But now he is in it, he is not seeing the original but its future. The place still held some Japanese traditional details but most of it are futuristic. Looking at the backyard from where Hiro stood, it looked rather like a garden instead and a big naked tree sat there.

Hiro gazed at the tree, wondering what's its kind.

"Gramps," Hiroto called as Hiro turned to him. "Your room is ready." He said.

Nodding, Hiro walked as Hiroto escorted him and both went up stairs. They stop by a door, presumably a room where Hiro would be sleeping in, Hiroto opened the door and he suddenly sighed in disbelief, "Oh what?"

Hiro peeked behind him and saw that inside was Ranko. She was sleeping on the bed that Hiroto had set up but it was in a messy state when she was turning.

"She was supposed to be in her room." Hiroto grumbled quietly while face palmed.

Hiro looked at the sleepy red head and heard her mumbling in her sleep. Something about seeing her grandfather and all that as Hiro smiled. 'Just seeing her sleeping,', he thought, 'she reminds me of Ran.'

"Sorry Gramps," Hiroto apologized, "I'll just drag her out of the room."

"I don't mind her sleeping with me." He replied suddenly, causing the grandson to look at him in surprise. Hiro turned to him and his smile grew wide, "And I don't mind you joining us."

This in turn, made Hiroto blink even more surprised as he looked at Ranko then back to his grandfather.

"You sure?" He asked.

Hiro only nodded as he walked up to the bed and sat as he caressed Ranko's hair. He smiled when Ranko seems to enjoyed it and wasn't bothered as he continued caressing while she sleeps. The LBXs, the explosion, the time traveling, everything he had gone through led him to this timeline. He couldn't describe how it was like. Meeting his friends' grandchildren and found out that some were sibling and cousin related was hard to believe. Even he couldn't take in the fact that these two children he is staying with, are his grandchildren. But he didn't care, as a matter of fact this might be the future of the present.

Smiling, he spoke softly, "Besides, aren't we a family?"

* * *

The next morning, several bangs are heard and white-grey puffs of clouds appeared and disappeared as the sky looked down at the people of Japan. They are scattered everywhere and are around a giant dome which is the Artemis itself as it said on the top entrance of the dome.

Before it, Hiroto along with Fran and Saru stood. The three were awed at the sight of it.

"National World Cup." Hiroto echoed.

"I can't believe we have come this far." Fran muttered.

"To think that we're fighting together again," Saru shook his head and smiled, "And our opponents are the National Champions."

"Alright," Hiroto turned to his two teammates, "we're fighting against the best players in the world. The road is getting tough but as long we stick together-"

"We'll make it through." Fran and Saru finished in unison.

"That's right!" Hiroto pumped his fist to the sky, "We're going to win this tournament!"

* * *

Inside the Artemis itself, a lot of people got to their seats and among them are Ranko and Hiro. They sat not too far from the stadium but not too close to it. Hiro was wearing a brown cap and fake glasses just to disguise himself from any eye caught his face as some familiarity.

Then Taiki and the rest of the gang came along as the two noticed them.

"Hey," Taiki greeted.

"Mind if we sit with you guys?" He asked.

Hiro nodded, "Of course."

They all took their own seats and sat beside each other perspectively. Ranko then noticed Shiori not here with them.

"Where's Shiori?" She asked.

Kaede only made huff, "He said he went to do some of his business." She grumbled under her breath, "Who cares about him, anyway?"

"Guys," Nate called, "The tournament is about to start."

Big holographic screens appeared above the stadium in mid air as Booster made his appearance.

"Fans and battlers," He shouted, "are you ready for Artemis?"

Everyone shouted in excitement and it echoed through the whole dome itself.

Booster nodded. "Then you'll be ready to meet our National Champions!"

The winning teams from around the world walked out of their spots and the audience shouts in joy and are excited as they saw the sight of them.

"Good luck, Nii-san!" Ranko cheered when she saw her brother and his team among them.

"Do your best!" Taiki shouted.

"Show them who the real champions are!" Jesse exclaimed with a grin.

Their voices were too mutable to hear due to the audience making such loud voices. But the trio can hear them as Hiroto signalled them with a thumbs up.

"Before the showdowns," Booster reminded, "you know the rules?"

Hiro raised a brow, "Rules?"

Taiki turned to Hiro and explained, "Every year, the National World Cup comes up with different sets of rules and most of them are basically about random choosing, meaning teams will be chosen randomly by the host and fight off against each other."

"I see." Hiro nodded in understanding.

"And that's not all," Taiki continued, "Once either of the two sides win, the team that is lost will be eliminated and their points are taken by the winning team. The points are for the finals. Who ever the two teams gets the most points will perceive to the finals and battle each other."

"Hey," Kei caught their attention, "Tri-Exvious is chosen!"

They all looked and saw the screen showing Hiroto's team.

"And their opponents are..." Kazuo looked at the other screen that shows three American teens. One of the teens was a blond girl with green eyes and the rest were boys with black hair and gray eyes. All three are wearing jumpsuits with designs of their logo.

"U-Pioneers." Jen said.

"Now," Booster announced, "Let's roll the dice!"

"What dice?' Hiro asked.

"That dice." Ranko pointed out her index finger as Hiro followed. There within one of the screens shows a blue dice. It wasn't like any dice he had seen and instead of dots there were pictures on all sides. The dice rolled as it rolled and rolled, it stopped. Everyone looked closely at the screen and the dice showed a picture of LBX Warrior holding a plasma gun while riding a Saucer.

Booster shouted, "Sky Battle!"

Two sets of three pods appeared at each side of the stage as the two teams went to their own pods. Before getting into the pods, they set their LBXs on the platforms that sat beside the pods. They all went inside and inserted their CCMs in as everything around them showed the Artemis itself digitally.

Six of the LBXs became active.

"Shout those three words!" Booster exclaimed.

"Future Gate-" the two teams shouted in unison as their LBXs were suddenly surrounded by three green rings each and the LBXs change into glowing yellow "outline" of themselves . As the rings scan, a light envelopes them, leaving the audience watched in awe. "Open!"

The light glowed brighter, nearly blinding Hiro's eyes as he closes them. When the light faded, Hiro opened his eyes and in them are the emotions of disbelief.

His eyes are not deceiving him. Hiroto and his team's LBXs are somehow upgraded and their model designs looked futuristic. What's more is that their LBXs have wings.

U-Pioneers' LBXs are also in the same state as Tri-Exvious but their LBXs don't have wings. Though, they have robotic sea horses and their design theme are based on pirates.

"Tri-Exvious team leader, Nakahara Hiroto," Hiroto announced, "Wings of Pegasus equipped. Chronomage Perses ready."

"Tri-Exvious team member," Fran and Saru said in unison.

"Evan Saru, Second Stage Eleven equipped. Mirage Ikaros Zero ready."

"Tokoha Fran, Floral Chaos equipped. Chaotic Heliorosa ready."

"Woah..." Hiro mumbled.

Beyond the stage, a shadow is hidden from the light not letting anyone see itself in the spot. Two pairs of blue eyes stared and watched the battle that is now unfolded.

* * *

 **GenesX: Sorry for the late update. As I had noted you in the last update, I have business filled in my hands and I have been doing my OC character profiles. As for Gouda Takeshi (sorry if I mentioned you,) yes I'm planning to draw out the characters but that will take awhile. And for Kazama Kirito's successor, he will appear soon. Yes, the successor is a male but he won't be blood related to Kazama. I also appreciate the suggestions, and I'll be writing about some of the followings. Please make a review like always.**


	8. Experience 7

_**Once upon a time, little battlers strive out for purpose. And so, however, they came across rivalry and seekers of glory and combat known to be but the giants.**_

* * *

 ** _Experience 7_**

* * *

Admist the stadium known as Artemis, a battle in the sky has been unfolded. It took about during five minutes as the fight goes on. Chronomage Perses flew through the air with its arial blue wings. Dual swords unsheathed while riding the wind, a shot came to disrupt it's ride although it was deflected by Perses offensively swung at it with its sword.

The attacker, U-Pioneer leader's LBX, Titania riding on its sea like steed as it kept on triggering laser shots towards its opponent. The winged blue and black LBX swiftly dodges then lands downward towards Titania before bringing down its sword upon the U-Pioneer LBX which it dodges.

Hiroto just smirks as he continued his assault on the leader.

The leader of U-Pioneer thoughtfully said, "He's crazy, hadn't he realize that I let him chase me on purpose." She shook her head in disappointment, "And I thought rumors were saying true about Tri-Exvious leader."

"Kat!" An image of her teammates appeared at each side of the pod she was in as she looked both of them.

"Where are you?" She asked in frustration. "I just had this guy tailing on me for five minutes what the heck are you doing?"

"We are trying to do your plan," one of her teammates answered, "but Tri-Exvious members had gone into our way."

"What do you mean?" She asked. "Two on two is a fair fight but they don't have our intellects!"

"Apparently," her other teammate complied, "they just outranked our intellects."

"Say what!?" She exclaimed in surprise.

At the other side of the battle, two LBXs riding on the same steeds as LBX Titania's flew around while trying to escape the assaults of Mirage Ikaros Zero and Chaotic Heliorosa.

"At least we knew what they're planning." Saru proclaimed.

"But we alter a lot of our plans!" Fran shouted as she thrust the controller's forward. "Attack Function!'

* * *

 ** _ATTACK FUNCTION:_**

 ** _Gekka Ranbu_**

* * *

Heliorosa swings its sword three times with pink-colored sonicwaves that shaped as the crescent moon as the three slashes landed on one of U-Pioneer member's LBX.

"Attack Function!" Saru shouted as he was the next to make the finishing blow.

* * *

 ** _ATTACK FUNCTION:_**

 ** _Chou Plasma Blast_**

* * *

Ikaros rotated its hands together with its lance. Then it brought its arm up, and an orange colored energy bursts out creating a spiral pattern ball of energy. Without jumping into the air since it already is, it dived afterwards towards the second LBX of the member of U-Pioneer and successfully lunged it through with its lance and Ikaros landed on the ground.

Both of U-Pioneers were stunned in the air as they fell down along with their damaged steeds. The damages on them were not serious but their forms reverted back to their original form and their marine like steeds faded into a burst of electrical pulses of lights which similarly happened to the two LBXs as a sign of break over.

"Break Over!" Booster announced. "Two out and one to go. Tri-Exvious are really serious in this match!"

"No way," Kat uttered in disbelief to what she witnessed, "they used their Attack Functions at this time? That only take about ten minutes to fill up their C gauges. Did they cut that duration in half?"

She then averted towards Perses which the LBX stood still while floating in air. The leader of Tri-Exvious was right in front of her. She smirks, "No matter, mine only take about two minutes to fill it up. So there's no way they can be beat me. Attack Function!'

* * *

 ** _ATTACK FUNCTION:_**

 ** _Ocean Wave_**

* * *

Titania raised its giant anchor like weapon and swung it forward and summoned a humongous tsunami as it flowed through air too fast and it landed on Perses.

Kat smirked, "How do you like that?"

Just after Perses caught up by the blast, there was smoke emitting from the attack. As the greyish clouds dispersed, Kat was shocked. She saw the blue and black LBX still active while floating on air and no scratch was left on Perses even though it had taken the hit.

"No..." She mumbled.

"That's Nii-san!" Ranko exclaimed in pride.

"To think he can actually withstand that." Hiro complimented while expressing impressions and surprise at the outcome.

"That was some big wave," Hiroto praised, "but a rock can stand up against such a wave. Let's finish this, Attack Function!"

* * *

 ** _ATTACK FUNCTION:_**

 ** _Cosmo Slash R_**

* * *

Blue energy like particles formed as Perses gathered them with just at the tip of its two swords. Charges the energy to the swords' tips along with new energy particles of energy which are other various colors of light including white. Gathering enough energy and fully charged, Perses flew through the air and sliced through Titania with its glowing dual swords, and a shock wave burst within the opponent's LBX.

Various memories cut in right through Hiro's mind when he saw that. Although, they were about cutscenes of his memories and everything have gone too fast. The images were blurry and he could only make out voices which are not from Ranko nor the others nor the audience's cheer but it's hard to understand them and became confused of who was talking.

* * *

 ** _"Like man ever dreamed of creating - They_ _were nothing but nuisances to our plans. And if they ever dare to infiltrate the tower while it's progressing-"_**

 ** _"You'll understand what he meant- you have to get rid of those pests."_**

 ** _"If you believe- scientist- get out-"_**

 ** _"He must be having a hard time.- LBX- how can you do such a thing-"_**

 ** _"When would you ever grow up!? - go away- big jerk!"_**

 ** _"-the end of the world-"_**

 ** _"Hiro"_**

 ** _"Hiro"_**

 ** _"Hi-"_**

* * *

"Oji-san!" Ranko yelled right at his right ear, causing him to snapped back from reality.

He put his hand and rubbed his poor ear as Ranko asked this time in a low tone, "What's gotten into you, Oji-san? You just stayed quiet and didn't answer us."

"I..." He answered, "..dozed off."

"Well you just dozed too long." Jess remarked.

This in turn, made Hiro look at him weirdly. "Huh?"

"Oh don't give me that look," complied the male blond. "You just did. And so far you missed all the matches."

He felt stupid after hearing this, "What?"

"Hiroto and the others made it to the finals." Taiki pointed out by simply pointing at the screen that showed the matches.

The blunette followed and was shocked afterwards. In the Artemis board, all the regular matches and the semi-finals, excluding the finals, were all done and it showed the teams that are out or defeated. It also show each team's scores and surprisingly, Tri-Exvious, Hiroto's team had a score of nine hundred. Their opponent that they'll be fighting in the finals are Boris and their score is nine hundred twenty-eight.

"Remind me why scores are important in Artemis?" Kaede asked.

Instead, Kei asked her back, "You forgot?"

"To explain it clearly," Emi began politely, "that purpose is for players who wanted to make history."

"Compare that to the Olympics," advised Kazuo, "challengers always aim for taking on the new lead instead of being the first in a track. Even dreamers do that."

"I do know that idea was voted by players." Taiki remembered. "There were many votes from them and it just doubled in size later by votes from fighters."

"Fighters?" Hiro asked in concern.

"Oh don't worry Oji-san," Ranko assured him, "they're not the actual fighters that you think of."

"As if," Jen scoffed softly. "Some people these days don't want anything other than combat."

* * *

At the halls, three men in blue cosplay military uniform walked. They seem to be Tri-Exvious' last opponents in the finals as they went to the same direction where they'll be meeting with the team in the stadium.

"Okay men," The man with the commander cap faced towards his teammates, "we're at the finals now. Our opponent is the Tri-Exvious. We've seen their battles, and they're far too skillful beyond to compare. But we, the Galactos, are Gunpla fighters! Show them no mercy men!"

"Hai!" The two teammates shouted.

Without them knowing, there was a figure cloaked in black as it runs towards the team from behind. They did not look nor notice as the figure had gleaming blue eyes.

* * *

"Ugh... That tricky old man." Shiori grumbled in frustration as he walks down at the halls inside of Artemis. His hands are in his pockets as he walked in a fast pace.

 _Remember to bring me that model! I need it!_ A horse voice echoed in his head.

Hearing it again for the tenth time... He thought and his face looked not so pleasing.

"Just who does he think he is!?" He thought out loud, "I'm not a delivery boy! Like heck I would get it for him!"

As he stomped on the halls with his head steaming, he noticed a guy walking ahead of him. He immediately recognized the person when he saw his black hair with red die on the spiky end. The guy was also wearing a long jacket with a very unique design. Primarily red, it features white and yellow highlights. Red diamonds line across a white part of the jacket, with yellow locks connected by black belts of some sort. His interior clothes are a black collar shirt and a small lightning bolt and black pants with yellow highlights, along with black shoes.

"Isn't that Katashi?" Shiori asked himself.

"Oi, Katashi!" The said person turned around and saw Shiori walking towards him.

"Shiori." Katashi murmured.

"You're here to watch the matches?" Shiori asked. "Or are you just interested to see Hiroto going all on out with his team?"

"Yes, I'm really interested." Katashi answered firmly. "But that's not what I'm here for."

Shiori raised his brow, "What?"

"I don't have time to explain-"

He was cut off when they heard a man screaming. It was close to where they were standing as the two males run for the voice.

* * *

"Alright people, here we are and back to Artemis!" Booster shouted in excitement. "This is the final match of the tournament and our last contestants are Tri-Exvious and Galactos!"

The audience screamed at the top of their lungs with the tone that is similar to Booster's.

"Who would win this National World Tournament?" Booster asked. "Is it Tri-Exvious or Galactos? The answer depends on the outcome of this battle!"

"Try not to doze off this time, okay?" Ranko advised Hiro.

"Right." He answered. "I won't do it again."

"Galactos are a team of Gunpla fighters right?" Kei asked.

"Yeah," Nate nodded, "Without a doubt, the ones we saw in their match with other teams are definitely Gunplas. And they're the only team that fought the way up from Britain tournament to World Artemis."

"A Gunpla?" Hiro asked. "What's that?"

"Since you don't know and you never seen one it's-" Taiki was about to explain when someone caught everyone's attention when he pointed out. "Hey, who's that?"

They all looked. Just as Tri-Exvious exited to the stadium, they stopped midway when they saw something at the other side where Galactos would come out.

* * *

"Hey are you okay?"

The same man with the commander cap opened his eyes and saw Shiori who was waking him up.

"Y-You're Shiori Noriko." He mumbled as he twitched in pain when he tried to move.

"Hey, don't move!" Shiori told him, "You're in bad shape and you would've your bones break by the looks of it."

"Who did this to you?" Katashi asked as he put the other two men of Galactos and let them lay on the wall.

"That guy..." The leader of Galactos muttered.

"What guy?" Shiori asked.

"I can't tell..." He answered while he gripped on his own arm, "He's too fast. But I managed to get a glimpse of his face."

He then suddenly put his hand on his face, covering his eyes as he lay his head low. "That face... How can it be possible?"

Katashi seemed to understand what's going on. 'Could it be...!' He thought.

He stood up and ran, leaving Shiori along with team Galactos behind before Shiori would even noticed.

"H-Hey, where are you going Katashi!?" Shiori called out.

* * *

"What's this?" Booster gaped in surprised.

At the other side of the stadium, the same mysterious cloaked figure appeared.

"Who is he?" Fran asked.

"Don't know," Saru replied, "but I smell something fishy going on here. Plus, he doesn't seem to be one of Galactos' members."

"Hey," Hiroto called out, "Who are you?"

* * *

"Oji-san," Ranko whispered to her grandfather, "is that same person we saw in our vision?"

"I don't think so." Hiro responded. "The vision of the black cloaked man," the blunette carefully looks at the figure on the stadium. Noticing the cloak that the figure was wearing, it looked battered and it's cloth nearly tear apart. "His cloak wasn't in that state."

* * *

"My name does not matter," the figure announced, it appeared to sound like a young boy as his voice echoed to the whole Artemis. "But you'll hear it when you die by me!"

He throw out his hand and a robot, which is not the same size as an LBX's came towards Tri-Exvious.

"What the-" Kei gaped in surprise.

"That's Gunpla Build Try Burning Gundam!" Nate exclaimed.

Everyone was alerted and the robot had its fists engulfed in flames as it shoots at Hiroto, Fran and Saru with fire.

"Duck!" Hiroto exclaimed as he put his two friends and teammates down to the ground along with him.

The flames missed them when he did so. Although it was a miss, everyone saw it as an attack and the stadium was caught on fire, causing the audience panicky run from their seats and began screaming in fear.

"Nii-san and the others are in danger!" Ranko then jumps up from her seat.

"Ranko!" They called as they saw her running down the stairs towards the stadium. The only problem is she had some difficulty to get there through the crowd.

Hiro then followed her while shouting, "Ranko!"

"Taiki, go help Hiro and Ranko." Jen instructed. "The rest of us will help the people evacuate."

"Don't forget about wiping out the fire," Jess pointed out. "If that big flame consumes the whole Artemis, so is the city."

"Got it!"" Taiki nodded.

"Let us tag along couz." Kazuo step in along with Emi who agreed to help.

"Okay, let's go!" Taiki shouted as he went down to follow his god relatives with Kazuo and Emi behind him.

* * *

"You guys, okay?" Hiroto asked in concern.

Two of his friends were coughing due to the smoke they inhaled made from the fire. Despite of that, the two turned to him as they gave them an okay-smile.

"We're alright." Saru assured him while grinning.

"You saved us again, Hiroto." Fran smiled thankfully.

"I saved you many times than I save others." Hiroto grinned. "After all, you guys are my best friends."

"Don't play that act."

The three snapped towards the cloaked figure along with the Gunpla that was hovering in the air. They were surprised when they saw the sight of the Gunpla.

"Hey," Saru asked, "Isn't that Build Burning?"

"There's only supposed to be one." Fran claimed. "Unless...!"

"It can't be." Hiroto stuttered. "Tou, is that you? If it's really you why are you doing this!?"

"Tou?" The figure asked. This shocked the trio as the figure continued, "Who's Tou? But that doesn't matter," He put his index finger and is pointing at Hiroto, "you, however, showing that care and concerns towards others. But behind those things is your true self! I won't.. forgive you... Hiro Oozora!"

The Build Burning was about to released its deadly flames. Before doing that, however, it was interrupted when LBX Cosmic Hero Perseus slashed its arm with its dual swords. The figure flinched as if he felt the stinging pain that his Gunpla received.

"Hiroto! Fran! Saru!"

The trio turned and saw Hiro and Ranko running towards them. The figure in cloak was surprised as he watched the two people approaching the Tri-Exvious.

"Are you alright?" Hiro asked in concern as he and his granddaughter helped Tri-Exvious to stand up their feet.

"Yeah thanks to you, Gramps." Hiroto thanked him.

"Gramps?" The figure muttered in confuse.

They turned towards him as he began to ask himself, "Gramps? Two Hiro's?" He gripped his hand which it formed into a fist. "Don't play games with me!"

Build Burning gleamed its eyes in red as it engulfed itself in flames. Then it sped towards the group with its fist lifted.

He muttered, "Houou..."

"That's...!" Hiroto, and the others, except Hiro shouted in unison.

Hiro had to react quickly as he shouted, "Attack Function!"

* * *

 _ **ATTACK FUNCTION:**_

 _ **Cosmo Slash**_

* * *

Once Hiro already started the counter attack, the figure finished his lines. "...Haoh-Ken!"

Build Burning releases a large amount of flames towards the group and it formed into a phoenix. Then Cosmic Perseus released the shockwaves from its fully charged swords as they head towards the Gunpla. Two attacks collided, both of its power are in an equal level causing the collision of the attacks to burst out and explode with a strong force of wind. Everyone barely hold on even the figure did so as well. The flames around them were distinguished and the wind faded.

Hiro puts down his arms which blocks his face as he looked at the sight before him. What's left of the stadium were only burned marks and there was nothing serious that would totally make things worse. He stared at the smoke which it was made by the two released attacks. Through it, he saw the figure but noticed that his hood was taken off. His eyes widen as he saw a familiar face with red hair.

* * *

 _" **You're Hiro Oozora, right?"**_

 ** _Hiro turned to see a young boy wearing a blue and white hoodie. The boy appeared to be in his teens. Just as Hiro looks at him, he immediately recognized him due to his looks and his hair being red. This is the guy that Ban was talking about, Hiro thought._**

* * *

 ** _"Can I ask you something, Hiro?"_**

Sweat ran down through the side of his face as Hiro looked at the person before him with his wide eyes. He couldn't help but be shocked as a familiar voice echoed in his head.

 _ **"Can someone like me be a pro like you?"**_

Hiro stuttered in utterly disbelief, "..Arata?"

* * *

 **GenesX: Cliffhanger. Sorry if this is too confusing to you and I updated pretty late. And for my reviewer _hiro9796,_ you are correct. The main idea of this story is that Hiro had been transported to this time right after he tried to take suicide in order to save the world. Although he REALLY is married to Ran, he does not know this or too oblivious about it and he couldn't see the fact why his granddaughter look like Ran. If you were confused at the very beginning of my first story and this, I deeply apologize for that.**

 **By the way, do you like the idea of having Gunplas clashing with LBXs? The battle in this Experience may be short but it kinda prompt me to add Gunplas involved in this story. Some of you probably watched Gundam Build Fighters and that show is really cool. Anyway, thanks for reading. Give review like always~**


End file.
